I Am Jack
by Faith Alana Alastair
Summary: Jack the Ripper terrorized London's East End in 1885. Now it looks like he's come back from the dead in 2010 Boston.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This wouldn't have been written if it weren't for my own special Maura, my LLBFF, BrandiMortati. So this special fic is dedicated to her.**

Maura moved through her home, heels clicking lightly on the parquet floors as she stepped around her sofa, sitting gingerly so as not to upset the glass of wine in her hand. She looked over at the other end of the couch, hazel eyes flickering with concern and a hint of amusement.

Jane tipped the amber bottle in her hand back, cool lightly carbonated liquid running down her throat. She slowly wrenched her eyes away from the baseball game playing on the television, aware of Maura's gaze. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring." Maura continued looking at Jane, lifting her glass to her lips, sipping it lightly, her gaze twisting in the globular bell of the glass.

"You're staring." Jane nodded, an eyebrow raised in slight incredulity, her body animated without moving, further demonstrating her annoyance.

Maura set her glass down on the small bamboo coaster to one side of her coffee table, shifting to face Jane, one heel slipping off as her leg tucked itself underneath her. "I was merely scanning your features for stress. You're quite beautiful, you know."

That took Jane by surprise. "I'm what?" She pulled the bottle away from her lips where it had been a moment earlier, swallowing hastily as a hand reached up to shield Maura from any errant spray.

"I believe I was clear. Your facial structure is strong, yet delicate, and your ocular spacing is near symmetrical." Maura smiled, satisfied with her explanation, an arm laying itself across the back of the couch, outstretched toward Jane.

Jane's eyes widened a bit further as she turned away from Maura, focusing on the flickering screen once more. "You couldn't be any less clear."

"Your eyes are beautiful." Maura took another sip, leaning back. "All of you is, really. I don't understand why you have such horrific taste in men."

_Good question._ Jane shrugged a bit, the short sleeves of her t-shirt wrinkling with the motion. "Because men are jerks?" She sighed and leaned back a bit, then shifted, her body turning to face the doctor. "I know what you're doing, Maur."

Maura blinked, slightly taken aback. She sat up a bit straighter, her own disbelief sliding over her features like a renaissance player's mask. "I am aware that your caseload has been fairly heavy lately, and as a good friend, which you continue to assure me I am, I was attempting to discern your level of tension." She swallowed, her face turning aside in irritation.

Jane sighed, reaching her own hand out across the soft cushions to lace her fingers with Maura's. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to talk about Gary."

Maura smiled happily, straightening once more as she tightened her grip on Jane's hand. "Well, since you brought him up… how was your date?"

Jane groaned internally. "A wreck. He started crying about his ex-wife halfway through dinner." She stood, carrying her empty bottle toward the kitchen. "Speaking of which, is there any leftover Chinese from the other night? I'm starving."

Maura rose, following Jane once she'd removed the second shoe. "On the bottom- oh." She interrupted herself as she saw Jane pulling white cartons out of the refrigerator. "I'm sorry your date was bad."

Jane opened a drawer, removing a fork and scraping leftover food onto a plate. "Whatever. I've just about given up completely." She slid the plate into the microwave, pressing buttons and turned back to the counter, closing the cartons again.

_Just about._ Maura nodded slightly, her features sympathetic. "I can understand your point of view, but surely…" Maura's words were interrupted as both women's phones rang simultaneously.

"Of course! It just fucking figures." Jane pressed stop on the microwave as she answered her phone. "Rizzoli."

Maura moved around her kitchen, retrieving reusable plastic dishes with lids from her cabinets as she answered her own. "Isles."

Maura and Jane walked into the alley, stopping only briefly to show their credentials to the uniformed officer at the entrance. Maura immediately moved to crouch next to the body, Jane standing a foot away, giving her space to work. "So what do we got?" Jane smirked at Frost, standing on the other side of the alley, facing the wall.

"Female, early thirties, no wallet or ID." He managed to get the sentence out before another set of dry heaves overtook him.

Jane stepped closer, rubbing his back. "I saw it, man. No shame in getting sick over this one." She traced her fingers down the seam line of his suit jacket, and accepted a bottle of water from an officer gratefully. "Here, just take it easy. I'll go find out what Maura's got for us."

Frost barely managed a nod before the heaving began again. Jane moved back to Maura's side, the medical examiner poking and prodding the body in earnest. She sensed rather than heard Jane's approach, and began speaking without waiting for Jane's question. "She has a large jagged incision from under her left breast, down clear to her right hip. Several smaller lacerations on her abdomen and face, and her throat has been sliced nearly clean through to the vertebra." Maura looked up at Jane briefly, assuring herself that her words had been heard and turned back to her task.

"I guess we know what killed her," Jane said sarcastically. She squatted next to Maura, looking closely at the body. "Or maybe not. There isn't a whole lot of blood here." She furrowed her brows in thought, eyes tracing every detail of the small area containing the body, then swept in wider circles around the entire alley. "Frost, we're looking for a large pool of blood."

Frost nodded, looking specifically at the building he stood next to and raised an arm towards Jane. "I'm on it." He walked toward the other end of the alley gratefully.

Maura looked up at Jane briefly. "I've finished my scene preliminaries. I'll give you a more detailed report once I've completed my autopsy."

Jane nodded. "That's fine." She scanned the alley once more then waved at the officers at its entrance. "Pack it all up, boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Frost walked into the cool sterility of the morgue and Frost immediately took up a position on the wall furthest from the "slab" where the body was lying. Jane stepped up to the table, looking down into a gaping chest and abdominal cavity.

Maura launched into her report, eyes trained on her task, removing organs and weighing them. "The incisions and lacerations were all done post-mortem," she stated.

"Seriously? What killed her?" Jane furrowed her brow in disbelief as she leaned over, inspecting it herself.

"Asphyxiation." She turned back to the table and pointed to various things on the body. "See this hematoma near the throat incisions? Indicative of some sort of cinching object, a scarf, or a belt perhaps."

"What about a rope?" Frost asked helpfully from his corner near the sink, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

Maura shook her head, taking notes on her pad. "Rope would leave very specific patterns of contusions, regardless of the material and weave pattern. Considering the lack of a leather grain as well, I'd say we're looking at a scarf, and as soon as the fibers come back, I'll know for certain. In the meantime, the cuts on her face, throat and abdomen were all made by the same weapon, a long knife, serrated, possibly about nine inches long."

Jane nodded. "Like a bread knife?" She poked at the neck wound, something felt off about it.

"Like an amputation knife." Maura walked to a cabinet, removing an instrument and crossed back, holding it out to Jane. "See? It's designed for cutting through bone. And there's something else, as well." She stepped around the table and picked up the trail of intestines from the pan it sat in. "Completely intact. All of the organs are. With such a deep, seemingly careless incision, you'd expect slices in the organs in its path, but there isn't so much as a scratch."

Frost stood up, hands still in his armpits. "You're saying our perp knows what he's doing?"

Maura nodded. "Advanced knowledge of anatomy and technique. A doctor. Perhaps a medical student." She replaced the organs in their place and moved to the trashcan, stripping off the nitrile gloves down into it.

Jane sighed, backing away from the table. "Alright, thanks. Lunch later?" She turned, slowly following Frost to the door.

"I'll come upstairs."

Maura walked into the bullpen later that afternoon, laying a file folder on Jane's desk. "The fibers are back. It's a polyester cotton blend, with a very low cotton thread count. I would imagine it could be found virtually anywhere."

Jane groaned, scanning the reports. "Of course it can." She leaned back in her chair, looking up at Maura who had positioned herself against Jane's desk, just barely touching it. "Tell me what you noticed about the vic's throat. Something seemed off about it…"

Maura nodded. "You're referring to the fact that it was, in fact, a double incision." She smiled, happy to impart her knowledge.

"A double incision? Jane reached for her nearly empty cup of coffee, gulping down the cold liquid. She pulled a photo off the desk of the neck wound and stared at it. "Show me."

Maura turned slightly, leaning over Jane's shoulder and drawing a line with her fingernail. "See? You can clearly distinguish two paths the blade took."

Jane did see, and she tried to focus, ignoring the waft of lavender from Maura's perfume. "They're left-handed." She looked up at Maura. "Takes one to know one."

"Well, both incisions are clearly from right to left, Jane. Naturally that would indicate…"

Jane held up a finger near Maura's lips, a ghost of a smile on her features. "I know." She looked over at Frost. "So a left-handed medical professional with a scarf. This gets better and better."

Frost grinned. "And terrible fashion sense." He dodged to the side as a binder clip flew past his head. "Watch it!"

"You deserved it." She tapped her foot nervously and chewed her thumbnail. "There's something I'm missing." She pulled her phone out of its holster as it rang a moment later. "Hi, Ma."

"_Janie, what time will you and Maura be here for dinner?"_

"Ma, I don't think dinner's happening tonight, I'm on a case." She winced as she braced for her mother's reaction.

"_Janie, you still hafta eat. An hour won't kill you. I'll see you both at eight."_

Jane sighed as she heard the click. "Ma said she'll see us at eight." She sat up, stretching slowly, grinning as she heard each vertebrae pop.

Maura raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I have some further work to do, I'll see you later." She straightened up and turned, heading for the door.

"Maura, what…" She trailed off as the door closed. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie looked at Jane as he sipped his glass of water. "That's some case, Janie. I heard one of the guys talkin' that was in the alley. Was she really gutted?"

Jane shook her head. "No, everything was still there. She was just cut open." She ate a forkful of gnocchi, and chewed thoughtfully.

"What's the point of cutting someone open if you're not taking organs?" Frank looked down at his plate, spearing some pasta.

"Speculation is nearly impossible, considering that mutilations of this degree indicate a very troubled mind." Maura looked around at everyone, determining a need to restate. "It's hard to know what a crazy person's thinking."

"Tell me about it. I've had to converse with them, over and over." Jane's tone was dry. "I leave the profiling to the experts."

Maura shrugged. "I was considering going back to college to pursue an added qualification in forensic psychology at one point." She speared a bit of pasta, and chewed silently.

"Why didn't you?" Angela asked politely, smiling over at her and picking up the salad bowl. "I bet you'd be just as brilliant as you are in your current field."

"To be honest, I watched Silence of the Lambs one night, and decided it would be best if I stayed where I am. Dead people can't drive you insane, or haunt your dreams at night. Well, at least not mine."

Jane looked over at her, sipping from her own glass. "You got spooked?" She smirked slightly, enjoying the reminder that Maura was indeed, human.

"It's a perfectly natural response…" Maura trailed off as the realization dawned. "You're teasing me."

Jane simply shrugged in response, finishing her plate and standing, walking with purpose toward the kitchen. "This was delicious, Ma. Like always." She walked back into the room, sitting down and picking up her water glass. The touch of flesh on glass was almost like a catalyst, the moment she did so her phone rang. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." She sighed as she answered it. "Rizzoli."

"_Hey, Jane. I lined up a possible witness for us to speak to tomorrow." _Frost's voice was hopeful.

"Great. Why don't you knock off, then? We could all use a night's sleep." She pinched the bridge of her nose, relaxing in her seat a bit.

"_Sounds good, partner. I'll see you in the morning, breakfast's on me."_

"See you then." She hung up the phone, and smiled at Maura. "Barry might have a lead. We're interviewing tomorrow morning."

Maura beamed and nodded. "That's wonderful news."

Jane nodded, smirking. "Even better news is I can now join you in a glass of wine." She gulped down the rest of her water, holding the glass toward Maura with a pleading look.

Angela passed the bottle toward the women, nodding. "And now you can do the dishes." She grinned, clearly enjoying bearing the unfortunate news.

Jane sighed again and began to protest, her body slumping just a bit in her chair, but Maura interrupted her with a hand on her thigh. "I'll take care of them, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Angela, please, Maura. You're a member of the family, enough with the formalities." She waved a hand of dismissal toward her.

"Well, _Angela_," Maura began, putting stress on her name. "If I am part of your family, then it's only fair I take my turn at washing the dishes." She smiled and stood, beginning to collect plates, stacking them with precision, a firm grip on the bottom dish.

Frankie leaned back in his seat and looked at his watch. "I gotta go, Ma. I'm on night shift." He stood up, leaning down to kiss Angela's cheek, waving in Frank's direction. "See ya, Pop."

Angela nodded. "Be careful, Frankie." She sighed, sipping her own glass of wine.

Jane stood up slowly. "Let me help, Maur." She reached for the salad bowl, Maura's hands knocking her own aside.

"I'm capable." She smiled again and fixed Jane with a strange look. "Let me do this."

Jane nodded, her hands rising slightly in surrender. "Okay, I give. Can I keep you company, at least?"

Maura chuckled and nodded. "Company would be appreciated." She stepped around her chair, carrying dishes into the kitchen, Jane following with the dish of pasta. As soon as they were ensconced in the kitchen, Maura placed the dishes in the sink and turned to Jane. "Would you like some company this evening?"

Jane pulled a long-necked bottle out of the refrigerator, hopping up onto a barstool at the counter, her empty glass forgotten in the dining room. "Sure. I'm always up for hanging out with you." She twisted off the tiny metal cap and lifted the bottle to her lips. "Anything specific you wanna do?"

Maura shook her head as she ran the water, beginning to clean the stack of china. "No, relaxing with you simply sounds like a wonderful way to end the day. I've been tracing the details of my autopsy in my mind."

Jane nodded, taking another long sip from her bottle. "I know what you mean. There's something poking at me about those neck wounds. I wish I could put my finger on it."

Maura picked up a dishtowel and tossed it at Jane. "You may help me, if you still wish to." She turned her attention back to the dishes in the sink.

Jane drained the rest of her beer, the column of her throat stretched as her head tilted back, Adam's apple visible as she swallowed several times. She tossed the now-empty bottle in the recycling bin, crossing the room and picking up a dish from the rack. "I thought you'd never ask." She grinned a bit, drying the dish and placing it in the cabinet.

Maura caught Jane's reflection in the kitchen window, and watched silently as she finished her beer. She swallowed as well, her throat suddenly thick and turned her gaze narrowly to the sink. "May I ask you a question?"

Jane leaned against the counter, waiting for Maura to hand her a plate. She nodded briefly and accepted the dish, beginning to dry it. "Anything, always."

Steeling herself, she suddenly saw another tact to her intended line of questioning. "Do you remember when you went undercover at that lesbian bar?" She knew, of course, that Jane did.

"Sure." Another dish went into the cabinet. "What about it?"

"Well, do you remember when we had that conversation about if we were gay?" Maura scrubbed at a particularly stubborn bit of food, lip firmly between her teeth.

"That's not gonna come off. It's shellacked on there for good." Jane smiled, watching Maura's sudden intensity. "Wait, are you tryin' to tell me something?"

_Perhaps. _ "I was merely wondering if you could properly answer my question to you then, since some time has passed." She handed over the plate, having given up. "I asked you why you'd… be the guy, as you put it. Being bossy isn't a valid reason."

Jane chewed her lip, thinking it over. She wondered what a good reason was. "Well, I like wearing pants." She cursed internally, the words had sounded trite even in her mind.

Maura laughed lightly. "Jane…"

"Maura…" Jane took the proffered dish and began drying it. "It's safer, I guess, being the pursuer, at least in my mind. With men it's easier, you know what to expect. I'd be out of my element with a woman."

"You didn't seem to have issues with the women in the bar." Maura began washing the last of the plates.

"I was focused. I had a specific reason for being there. It was practically scripted." She took the plate from her and dried it, hands pausing in their task. "Seriously, why…"

"I was merely curious. The interest in psychology wasn't an idle one, I enjoy understanding people, you specifically." Maura turned the water off and began transferring the leftover pasta to a reusable container.

Jane finished drying the plate and slid it on top of the stack in the cabinet, closing the door gently. "I guess maybe it would depend on the woman, too."

Maura's heart skipped, causing it to pound in its effort to catch its rhythm once more. "Have you ever been curious? About being with a woman?"

_Idle curiosity my ass._ "I've thought about it, once or twice. I'm sure everyone has, at some point in their life." She slid onto a stool near Maura and looked at her intently for a moment. "You?"

Maura nodded, eyes focused on her task. "I've had a few experiences with women before. It's not unpleasing."

"You have? Why didn't I know that?" Jane asked, incredulous. She didn't find anything upsetting about Maura's sexual preferences, but she was hurt that Maura would withhold information about herself from her.

"It didn't seem important. If I were to date a woman now, I would of course inform you." She closed the container and looked up, hazel eyes locking onto chocolate brown ones with honesty. "Was I mistaken? Should I have told you?"

Jane's resolve faltered. "No, I guess you're right. There was no reason for me to know something like that." Her left hand moved to her right, thumb working over the scar on her palm.

Maura reached for her hands across the peninsula of counter, grasping them firmly. "Does it change your opinion of me? I realize you're not homophobic, but…"

"What? No, Maura, never. My opinion of you couldn't possibly change just because you swing both ways." She watched as Maura's fingers probed the scars on both sides of her hand, easing the tightness in the skin.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want that." She spoke softly, gazing at Jane in the safety of the moment, Jane's eyes trained on their hands. "I understand if you would rather I didn't accompany you home tonight."

Jane's gaze snapped up, fear written in her eyes. "What? Maura, stop it. You're my best friend, I always want you around. A couple experiences in college and an open mind are pieces of who you are. That's not gonna scare me off."

Maura smiled softly, nodding. "Alright."

Jane smirked. "Besides, it's not my place to tell you whose bed to be in. Except mine, on sleepover nights."

Maura rolled her eyes with a grin of her own. "You're right."

Jane tilted her head, somehow she knew Maura wasn't referring to her last statement. "About?"

"You would be 'the guy'."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane dropped to the couch, handing the corkscrew to Maura and taking a long pull from the bottle in her hand. "So tell me about these girls you've been with. What were they like?" She lifted a leg, foot planting on the couch in front of her, knee drawn up to her chest so she could rest her forearm on it.

"Which one?" Maura expertly divested the bottle of its cork, picking up her glass and half-filling it with wine. "There were three." She swirled the liquid in her glass, passing it under her nose. "This smells wonderful, Jane. Where did you acquire it?"

"Remember that case a month ago? The girl who was raped, her friend was killed? Well, the rape vic's mom gave it to me, for saving her daughter." She sipped her beer, the glass cool against her lips. "The first one."

Maura nodded, sipping the wine slowly, her entire face nearly inside the glass. "Oh! It's delicious. Here, try some." She offered the glass to Jane, features alight with pleasure. "Well, her name was Caroline, and she was in my calculus class in high school. You're aware I attended boarding school until college, yes?"

Jane sipped the dark red liquid, inhaling the aroma the way Maura had shown her. "Oh wow, that really is good." She looked from the glass to the beer in her hand then stood, handing Maura's glass back to her and draining the bottle simultaneously. "Keep talkin', I'm getting a glass."

Maura chuckled inwardly at Jane, lip once more between her teeth as she watched Jane's throat working to swallow the liquid. She couldn't help herself from watching as Jane walked away, eyes trailing over her backside, nearly invisible in the soft cotton pajama pants she wore. "Well, Caroline and I were the only ones in our dormitory left during Christmas, junior year. Neither of us really wanted to go home, so I invited her to my room for the night, so we wouldn't be alone. She brought a bottle of vodka she'd found in her Resident Advisor's room, and we became quite drunk."

Jane returned, resuming her former position next to Maura, holding her glass steady as Maura filled it halfway. "So what happened, you wound up makin' out?" She sipped slowly, savoring the liquid as it flowed over her tongue like satin.

Maura nodded. "We kissed for several hours, in fact. She wanted to go further, but I wasn't ready. We did everything short of have sex that night, however. Her breasts were glorious."

Jane nearly choked, a smirk turning to a grin as she laughed. "So you're a breast… gal?" Her dimples deepened as she laughed, leaning over to bump her shoulder against Maura's, letting her know she was teasing.

"No, actually if I were to form a proclivity toward a particular female body part, it would most definitely be the gluteus maximus. " Maura smirked a bit herself, waiting for Jane's reaction.

Jane's surprise didn't disappoint. "You're an _ass_ girl?" She laughed harder, turning to face Maura. "I can't believe it."

Maura sipped her wine, nodding into the glass and humming in affirmation. "It's actually how I ended up with the second woman."

Jane settled on the couch, legs crossed beneath her, clearly entertained. "Do tell." She propped her chin in her hand, gazing openly at Maura.

"Well, I was in the gym one night in my freshman year, and this woman Grace with whom I was acquainted from my microbiology class happened to walk in front of the treadmill I was running on." She squirmed inwardly under Jane's intense stare, and her skin began to flush at the memory. "I nearly fell off the machine."

Jane's eyes widened with mirth. "No way! What happened?" She sipped her wine, eyes trained on Maura around the side of the glass.

"I recovered nearly immediately, but Grace noticed. She turned toward me and asked me if I liked what I saw. I told her I did, and she asked me to dinner. We were involved for nearly nine months." Maura drained the last sip of wine from her glass and refilled it. "She was a very… energetic lover. I didn't need to go to the gym nearly as often."

Jane groaned softly. "TMI, Maura." She smirked then, draining her own glass, and held it out to Maura. "Seriously, though, you just told her you liked her ass?" She withdrew her arm once her glass was once again half-full of wine and sipped from it. "Remind me to thank that woman for this wine again. And to buy some more."

"I'll pick you up some over the weekend, I'm certain that the wine shop near my house carries this brand." She picked up the bottle, reading the label once more. "She was extremely grateful. At this vintage, I'd say it cost nearly two hundred dollars."

Jane nearly spit her wine at Maura. Sputtering, she held a hand up in front of her mouth until she'd swallowed the silken liquid. "What?"

Maura nodded, placing it on the table once more. "It's a lovely wine." She smiled at Jane simply, crossing her legs underneath her, hands fallen to her lap.

"You are not buying me a single bottle." Jane shook her head, staring at the glass.

"It's not worth arguing over, Jane. I didn't intend to purchase the same vintage. I'm sure there are later years that are less costly." She watched Jane set her glass down and shift again, sprawling on the couch, her head resting back against the cushions near Maura. She lifted a hand and ran it through Jane's hair accordingly. "Would you like to hear about my most recent female lover?"

Jane's eyes slid shut, relaxing fully into Maura's touch. "Absolutely." She let her head drop further into Maura's lap, inhaling mists of lavender from Maura's essence.

"Well, it was the year we met." She continued playing with Jane's hair, her mind relaxing even while her body was taut as a bowstring. "She was my barista every morning at the café around the corner from my house." She tried not to over analyze the hand that was now stroking Jane's face softly.

Jane's thought process was strikingly similar in process, if not reason. "You dated your barista?" She swallowed, willing herself not to think, Maura's touch felt far too nice to analyze.

"Mhmm." Maura hummed the affirmative, gazing down at Jane. "For just over six months. Her name was Evan." She traced Jane's jaw with a fingernail, sliding her fingers into Jane's hair once more. "She went off to graduate school, and then I met you." Maura's fingers paused ever so briefly as she realized her words.

Chocolate eyes stared up at Maura, an unasked question written inside them. "Maura… is there something you want to tell me?" Her voice, always whiskey-rough cracked on her words. She wasn't certain which emotion caused it.

"I'm… not certain." Maura swallowed, her own voice small. "Right now it's just a reddish-brown stain."

Jane relaxed, smiling. "I'll let you slide on that… this time."

Maura smiled gratefully and nodded, caressing Jane's cheek in earnest fondness. "I appreciate that."

"Hi, Mr. Chen, I'm Detective Rizzoli, this is Detective Frost, who you spoke to on the phone." Jane pushed her blazer back a bit so the shopkeeper could see the badge clipped to her belt. She looked around the small shop, t-shirts, ball caps and various other items stacked on shelves and counters, hanging on racks.

"Yes, thank you detectives. I read in the paper that a girl was strangled with a scarf a few blocks from here." He swallowed visibly, gesturing to the newspaper on the counter near the register.

Frost nodded encouragingly. "That's correct. Did you have some information for us?" He shifted on his feet, crossing his arms comfortably.

"I do, actually. It could be nothing, but last week a man came in and bought out my entire stock of these." He held up a thin scarf, its black and white pattern twisting in his hands. "I'm not sure if that helps you, but he paid by credit card, I have his information here for you." He slid a few papers across the counter toward Jane.

Jane picked them up, scanning them quickly and nodding, handing them to Frost. "This could be very helpful, Mr. Chen. I appreciate your help very much. Coming to us was smart, and very brave." She smiled a bit at the man, and reached into her blazer for a business card, sliding it across the counter. "If there's anything else you think of, feel free to give me a call."

"I will, I'm just glad to be of some help. My family's lived in this neighborhood since we didn't speak English. I like my life peaceful, you know?" He chuckled humorlessly and put the card in his pocket.

Frost nodded. "Oh yeah, we understand. That's why we became cops." He grinned and waved a bit as he and Jane stepped out into the morning sun. "I'll run the info as soon as we're back at the station." He slid a pair of sunglasses on, walking toward the cruiser.

Jane nodded, sliding a pair on herself. "Great. This was a good lead." She clapped Frost on the shoulder and circled the car, getting into the driver's seat. "There's still something off about those neck wounds, though. I haven't been able to stop thinking about them."

Frost slid into the car and fastened his seat belt, turning his head to look at his partner. "Well, break it down. Dr. Isles said there were two cuts made. That's not what's bothering you, or you'd have realized it yesterday. "

Jane nodded. "Great deductions, Watson." She smirked, glancing sideways at him as she moved through traffic. "Got something else for me?"

"Well, is it the length of them? The depth?" He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, shifting to turn to see her better.

Jane shook her head and sighed. "No. It'll come to me eventually." She reached into her pocket and pulled a bill out, handing it to Frost as she pulled over in front of a coffee shop. "Get some for Korsak and Maura, too."

Frost took the bill and smirked, amused. "You buy, I fly? Is that how it is now, Rizzoli?" He released his seat belt and shifted to get out of the car.

"I am senior detective." She laughed as he got out of the car, the sound quelled by the door closing.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura closed her eyes as she stepped under the spray, hands rising to smooth her hair back as it plastered itself to her head. Her tongue darted out to slide across her lips, tasting coppery water from the shower, and salt from her own sweat. She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and leaned against the wall, side jets pulsing against her back.

She let her mind wander, and sighed. It had been nearly a week since she and Jane had discussed her former lovers, and while nothing outwardly had changed, she sensed a certain shift in the detective. Jane had become guarded, but not against Maura, necessarily. "Perhaps it's simply the stress of this particular case," Maura said out loud. After all, Jane's affection for the doctor hadn't changed.

Maura had spent Wednesday night at Jane's apartment, and tonight, after all, was dinner at the Rizzoli house. She thought back to Wednesday night as she soaped herself slowly, loofah scrubbing gently at her skin. They'd finished the bottle of wine opened earlier in the week, and lay in Jane's bed watching a ridiculous movie.

Maura smiled to herself remembering the way she'd naturally curled up against Jane, and Jane had played with her hair absently. Her eyes slipping shut once more, her hand trailed down her body, the hempen puff dropping to the floor, forgotten, as her fingers slipped between her thighs, all thoughts of Jane.

She licked her lips once more as her hips bucked against her own hand, memories turning to fantasies. "Oh, Jane…" She cried out softly as she neared the drop-off, her fingers working frantically. Lip caught between her teeth, she writhed against the wall, her reward coming swiftly, rendering her breathless.

_Well, that settles it._ Maura stood after a moment, finishing her shower with haste and stepping out, wrapping a towel around herself. She dressed quickly, selecting a mild sandalwood fragrance and an exquisite tan linen dress. Slipping her heels on, she fastened her watch around her wrist, gathered her keys and purse, and walked out.

Jane walked into the Rizzoli house, unlocking the drawer in the table near the door and putting her gun next to Frankie's, locking it once more. Walking into the family room, she waved at her father. "Hey, pop."

Frank held up a hand and nodded. "The game's just starting, Janie." He pointed at the television, chuckling. "Frankie'n me got a bet."

Jane sat next to her brother, peering at the television. "You guys are betting on a game without me?" She let her mouth drop in feigned horror. "I'm hurt."

"Nah, we're betting how many times they stop the clock." He laughed, nudging Jane with his elbow. "I got twenty bucks on five."

Jane raised an eyebrow, amused. "Does ma know you guys are betting on this?" She reached into her pocket and dropped a bill on the table. "Twenty on six, but only after the second half. She leaned back, then turned her head, seeing Maura out of the corner of her eye. Maura was beautiful as always, but there was something different. Her hair perfectly done, her clothing impeccable… and standing in the doorway to the family room almost nervously. "Maur? You okay?" She sat up, brow furrowed in concern.

Maura nodded then forced a smile. "I'm well, Jane, thank you. I just… I wasn't certain if I should come inside or not. No one answered the doorbell." She crossed the room, Jane shifting to make room for her on the couch.

"Yeah, it broke yesterday. I'm heading to the hardware store tomorrow." Frank said absently. "No one but you ever uses it." He laughed a bit, eyes focused on the television. "You're always welcome here, walking in was the right thing."

Maura nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, thank you." She sat back on the couch, hyper aware of her proximity to Jane. "How has your day been?" She turned, looking at Jane, her cardigan shifting on her bare shoulders, releasing an intoxicating scent.

"Frost got the credit card records back. The name's Croyth Hales." Jane spoke dryly, accepting the bottle of beer her mother handed her, smiling at the glass of wine Angela pressed into Maura's hands. "Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome, Janie. That's an odd name." Angela perched on the edge of a chair after handing Frankie a beer as well. "It sounds English."

Maura nodded. "It does, Hales is a surname from London, if I recall." She sipped the wine, a squeak of pleasure escaping into the glass. "This is delicious."

"It is. Frost checked. Thing is, there's no Croyth Hales listed in Boston at all. Or in the national database. This guy's a ghost." She lifted the bottle to her lips, amber liquid running down her throat.

Maura nodded, laying a supportive hand on Jane's thigh. "I have complete faith in your abilities, Jane. What does your intuition tell you?" She crossed her legs at the knee, sipping her wine once more.

Jane smirked, standing. "That it's time for dinner." She held a hand out to Maura as she rose, lifting the blonde to her feet. "That's all I got right now." She frowned as her phone rang, the grimace deepening as Maura's joined it. "Crap."

"I'll pack you some leftovers and bring them by the apartment," Angela said as Jane moved to the table by the door, opening the drawer with one hand, the other answering the call. "Rizzoli."

Maura and Jane entered the crime scene, waving credentials and ducking under the yellow tape. Maura moved to the body quickly, waving away a patch of flies swarming over her head. The victim was on her back, left arm positioned carefully over her left breast, legs drawn up and fallen open, revealing her sexual organs. Maura crouched down, searching quickly for swabs and collection dishes, swabbing for semen, then drew a sheet over the knees. She inserted a thermometer into the liver, scribbling the temperature on a pad.

Jane walked over, crouching next to Maura. "Frost said the body was found about twenty minutes ago, no ID. Please tell me you've got more for me." She swept her eyes over the victim, then around at the rest of the crime scene.

Maura nodded, continuing her ministrations. "It appears much the same as the last one. She's been dead since early this morning. Around six a.m." She continued taking stock of the body. "Asphyxiation due to the scarf on her neck. Throat has been incised, a near complete decapitation. Part of her uterus is missing."

Korsak walked over, standing near the head of the body. "This is startin' to look like Jack the Ripper," he mentioned casually. "I read a book on him once. If it hadn't been over a hundred years, I'd wonder."

Jane nodded. "I was just thinking that. Thanks, Maura. I'll come get your report later." She stepped away, clear enough for Frost to join her. "We got a serial, here." She looked over her shoulder. "Guess I should have watched more Criminal Minds."

Frost nodded. "Well, so now we get to call him an unsub?" He grinned with humor he didn't feel, hands balled near his midsection, stance restless.

"Looks that way. So, no witnesses, no blood at the crime scene… This guy's killing 'em, bringing 'em home, slashing 'em up and dumping them for us to find?" Jane cracked her neck, exhaling a breath. "Of all the crazy cases, we gotta wind up with a Jack the Ripper copycat."

Korsak stepped up next to them, catching the end of Jane's words. "Did you see that, Frost? Her intestines were hung around her shoulders like pearls." He chuckled as the junior detective ran toward the entrance to the yard. "Be careful, Rizzoli. This don't smell too good, and it's not 'cause of the corpse rotting."

Jane nodded. "I hear you loud and clear, Korsak. I'm gonna work this through by the book. I don't really like the idea of the Men in Black swarming in either." She massaged the scars on her right hand, eyes sweeping the yard, mind working.

Frost walked over slowly, hazel eyes glaring daggers at Korsak. "Not funny, old man." He wiped his mouth on a handkerchief, sipping water from a bottle.

Korsak grinned, eyes twinkling. "You kidding? It was priceless. Better toughen up that stomach, kid." He walked away, his laughter carrying over his shoulder.

Jane sighed and shook her head, laying a hand on Frost's shoulder. "He's just fucking with you. You're a good cop, a better partner and one of the finest detectives I've ever met. Don't let him get to you." Jane shook her head, watching her old partner walk away.

Frost slid a glance over at Jane and nodded. "Alright, let's do this." He cracked his knuckles and led Jane over toward where Maura still crouched next to the body. "Look on the fence." He pointed, gritting his teeth on the queasiness he felt. "There's blood. Maybe the vic fell and cracked her head open." He shrugged, not really believing his own theory.

Maura confirmed his suspicions from the ground. "No chance of that, I'm afraid. There are no head wounds, and none of the lacerations on her body would have left a smear like that." She shook her head, standing. "I'm finished here, I'll see you both back at the station?" Straightening her skirt, she picked up her purse and kit.

Jane nodded. "Count on it. Frost, have someone check that for prints. Maybe it's a handprint." She stood over the body, peering down at it. "This guy's a real charmer."


	6. Chapter 6

Maura sighed, leaning against an empty autopsy table and staring at the body across from her. "I don't know what happened, but let's find out." She crossed the small space, picking up a scalpel and making the expert, precise incision on the woman's chest. _It's almost some sort of joke, cutting into her chest when her abdomen's already been slashed open._

An hour later, as she cleaned and poked the wound in the victim's neck, her eyes widened. She set her cotton swab down and backed away from the table, peeling off her gloves into the trashcan. Picking up the phone in her office, she made the call upstairs, then moved back into the morgue, donning a fresh pair of gloves as Jane and Frost entered.

Jane's eyes were wide with anticipation. "What is it, Maur?" She crossed the space, standing to the side of the table. Maura held out a box of gloves absently. "I haven't completed my autopsy, please put on a pair of gloves." She leaned down with a pair of tweezers, straightening with a shard of metal in the instrument's grasp. "I wanted you to be here when I extracted this. It's from the neck wound."

Jane nodded, pulling on the gloves and gripping the edge of the table once more. "What is that?" She peered at it, brow furrowed in concentration and gasped softly, eyes widening again. "Is that…?"

Maura nodded. "It's a shard of a disposable scalpel blade. Now, if you'll come with me…" She set the shard in a dish and placed her tweezers on the small tray carefully, then crossed the morgue to the cold storage chambers and opened a door, sliding the first victim out. "I'd like to re-look at the neck incisions here." She beckoned an assistant over, and they lifted the tray off the railing and set it on a nearby table.

Jane moved with her, Frost stepping up behind her, both peering down at the sutured neck wound of their first victim. "It's a scalpel wound, isn't it? The second cut." Jane's tone was flat and she worried the palm of her right hand through the glove. "That's what was poking at me."

Maura studied the wound for a moment then straightened, nodding. "The thickness of the second cut is nearly the exact same width, and it's been placed just under the first, longer cut, so as to be mistaken for an errant slash with the amputation blade. However, now that I'm looking at it once more, it's most certainly a scalpel wound."

Jane felt sick. She backed up from the table into Frost's arms. "I gotcha, partner. C'mon, let's take a seat in the doc's office." He walked her into the office, letting her down easily into Maura's desk chair. He squatted next to her, peeling off the nitrile gloves and taking her hands. "Rizzoli? You still with me, Supafly?"

Jane nodded, eyes far away. "You did not just call me Supafly." Her voice sounded absent, hollow. She rubbed the scars on her palms, her hands aching. "It can't be, he's behind bars."

Maura entered the office quietly, laying a gentle hand on Jane's shoulder. "It could be a coincidence. I heard you mention at the scene that you thought the unsub was bringing the victims elsewhere to mutilate them before depositing them at the crime scene. Perhaps the amputation blade was not to their liking for the particular incision. I reiterate my words from dinner at your parent's house last week. The criminally insane mind is nearly impossible to truly understand."

Jane nodded, her complexion beginning to return from its recent sallow state. "You're right. I'm being paranoid." She shook her head to clear it, looking from Frost to Maura then back with a slightly horrified, embarrassed expression. "Uh, listen…"

Frost held up a hand. "If I'd been through what you'd been through, I'd have wigged too. Chillax, partner. We're cool." He grinned as Jane groaned at his language. "Seriously, there's nothing to worry about. Let me buy you both a drink tonight at the Robber. We could all use some downtime."

Jane smiled gratefully and nodded. "That sounds really great, actually. Maura? You in?" She turned, looking up at the doctor, eyes pleading for the company. Maura could do little but nod her head in agreement. "Yes, that sounds fine. Jane, if you're alright, I need to complete my autopsy."

Jane nodded, standing up quickly. "Yeah, sorry. I, uh… I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll see you later." She lay a gentle hand on Maura's arm as she slid past her through the doorway, Frost following close behind her.

"Just like the other, with a larger scale of mutilation." Maura dropped a folder on Jane's desk, leaning against the corner, having changed out of her black scrubs into her street clothes, a designer dress and stiletto heels. "Nothing new, other than the scalpel fragment I retrieved, no signs of a struggle. Cause is asphyxiation."

Jane skimmed the report and nodded, closing the folder and holding it out over her computer monitor for Frost to take. "Something tells me that fragment wasn't an accident." She leaned back in her chair, eyes trailing over Maura's form. Somewhere inside her she felt a spark of longing and pushed it away, forcing her thoughts back to the case.

"The lacerations were made by the same weapon as before? What about the… removal of the organs?" Frost looked queasy just saying the words as he stood behind Jane's desk, flipping through the report.

Maura nodded. "All of it was done with the amputation knife, save the scalpel wounds on the throat. The near-decapitation was done with the amputation knife as well. The only deviation was that the inside of the vaginal canal was shredded by a…"

"That's okay. I don't need to know that right now." Jane interrupted her with a wince and crossed her legs.

"A little uncomfortable, Rizzoli?" Frost grinned, holding the folder closed in front of him.

Jane arched an eyebrow and smirked, looking up at Maura. "Maur, why don't you tell Frost about that one guy whose testicles exploded?" She grinned and laughed as Frost paled and ran for the men's room.

"Jane, there was no such case." Maura looked at her curiously, brow furrowed in confusion.

"There didn't have to be. His face was priceless." She sat up, reaching for her coffee, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Maura sighed and shook her head. "You know I don't lie, and I dislike being used for others' lies." Jane looked up at her, chocolate eyes wide with a pout. "I suppose since neither of us actually said anything past your initial invitation to a story it can be overlooked," she said with a sigh as Frost walked back in, glaring daggers at Jane.

"Y'know what gets me?" Korsak asked from his desk, donut poised halfway to his mouth. "Both vics look just like the doc, here." He bit into his pastry, a small moan of pleasure escaping.

Jane stared at him in horror then snuck a glance at Maura. "He's right…" She trailed off, swallowing hard. "Gimme that." She reached for the file Frost held in his hand and pulled out a post-mortem photo of the victim's head and shoulders, digging through her inbox for a photo of the first victim and holding them side-by-side. "He's right." The words were said with a finality this time.

Maura peered at the pictures. "They look nothing like me. Firstly, I have hazel eyes. The first victim has blue eyes, and the second has green." She waved a hand dismissively at the photos in Jane's hands.

Jane wouldn't be dissuaded. "No, Korsak's right. They both look a helluva lot like you. Maura, we've got a serial out there, and he's targeting women that look just like you. "

Maura paled a bit, chewing her lip uncharacteristically. "I refuse to be frightened. I have several seasoned detectives watching over me, as well as an entire force of uniformed officers. I'm sure I'll be fine, Jane." She said the words with far more conviction than she felt.

Jane sighed. "Regardless, I'm going to take Frost and go get some of your clothes from your house, and you're going to stay with me." Her eyes pleaded with the blonde.

Maura nearly drowned in pools of chocolate and simply nodded. "Alright. But in your zeal, you're forgetting that serial killers nearly always have a pattern… a cycle. There's been more than a week between your victims. I'm certain I'll be alright if Detective Frost takes me home to retrieve some clothing."

Jane looked at Frost who nodded. "I'll ride over with her, and we'll meet you and Korsak at the Robber later, alright?" He smiled a bit, trying to ease his partner's mind.

Jane sighed, a hand rising to her forehead. "Alright, fine. I need to go take care of something anyhow. Korsak, you wanna take a ride?"

Korsak nodded, lifting himself from his chair with a groan. "Let's go." He lumbered over to her desk, stretching his hands to the ceiling.

Maura lay a hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'll see you later. Thank you for your concern." She smiled, hoping it reached her eyes. It didn't, though she was truly touched. _Well, I seem to have quite a crush on Detective Rizzoli. And such lovely timing._

Jane nodded. "Of course, Maur. I'll see you both later. Frost, take good care of the doctor, alright?" She smiled, patting her partner's arm as he passed, opening her drawer and removing her badge and gun. "C'mon, Korsak."

Jane knocked on the side door of the nondescript house and waited. _One…two…three! _The door opened, revealing a large man in his thirties, completely bald, and covered in tattoos. "Hey, I'm looking for Paddy Doyle."

"What's Paddy want with you? If I knew where he was. Which I don't." His brogue was light, the shove he was given a moment later was not. "Move outta the way, goon." Paddy looked around and stepped outside. "Make it good."

Jane's nod was almost imperceptible, before grabbing him and shoving him up against the wall, patting him down. "Meet me in twenty minutes. Name the place."

"This is police brutality! Abuse of power!" He shouted, then lower, "McDonnell's, Sixth and Franklin. Park around the corner, walk through the alley behind the pub. This better be good." He struggled a bit, elbowing her in the stomach none too lightly.

Jane grunted and grit her teeth, shoving him harder. "It's about Maura." She shoved him once more, stepping back. "I swear, I'm going to pin it on you one of these days," She said loudly, walking back toward the car.

"Get stuffed, copper!" Paddy flipped her the finger, heading back into his house. He turned to his latest bodyguard and sneered. "Find me a replacement."

The guard looked at him with confusion. "For what, boss?"

"For you."

Jane stepped into the alley, Korsak not far behind. Just behind the pub, she saw the brick wall jut out, affording the dark corner protection from the street. She smirked and stepped into the corner, disappearing. A moment later Korsak joined her and Paddy. "So what kind of trouble's my daughter in that you're comin' to me?"

"There's a serial killer on the loose. Targeting women who look just like Maura." Jane's tone was flat, eyes fixed on Paddy's, the truth of her words written everywhere on her worried features.

Paddy's eyes widened, and they flicked to Korsak, who nodded. "I brought the post-mortems. Wanna see?" He reached into his jacket, stopping when Paddy waved him off.

"So what's it you want from me?" He asked, the defiance gone. He leaned back against a stack of wooden pallets, crossing his arms, looking from one to the other.

"Two things." Jane took a breath and closed her eyes. "The first, is I want your… help. Protecting Maura. I'm worried I'm not enough. Your boys can go where I can't."

Paddy nodded. "Done. The second?" His gaze bore through Jane, unblinking.

"The second thing I'll tell you when the time comes. Suffice it to say I'm calling in a promise… you said you'd always protect Maura, at any cost. Does that still hold true?" Jane closed her eyes, inner voices warring.

"Till the end of my days." Paddy spoke simply, his fingertips drumming on the wooden planks.

Jane handed him a small cell phone and a plastic card. "It's disposable. Not even connected yet, so you know I'm not tracing it or whatever. Connect it tonight, I'll call you with details when I have them."

Paddy looked down at the objects in his hand and nodded, eyes like steel. "I'll wait for your call."


	7. Chapter 7

** AN: Here's a long one. Thanks for reading so far, hope you continue to enjoy it, and keep your eyes open, I'm moving all my fic here from other fandoms, and you can be sure I'll play with Jane and Maura again! Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

Jane lifted the glass to her lips, the stout bitter, like her mood. She leaned forward, elbows on the bar, Korsak at her side. She looked up for what felt like the thousandth time as the door to the bar opened, sighing her relief as Frost and Maura walked in. "What took you guys so long?"

Maura moved to her side, heels crunching the peanut shells on the floor and dropped an evidence bag on the bar, signaling to the bartender. "Several shots of whiskey, please." She motioned to the three detectives surrounding her. "And a glass of chardonnay."

Jane reached for the bag, a scalpel and sheet of paper inside. Turning it over, her blood ran cold. Written on it in what appeared to be blood, were the words 'I am Jack'. "Where did you get this?" She nearly shouted in her panic.

"The message was tacked to my door with the scalpel. It appears I should listen to your intuition more often." She accepted the glass from the bartender gratefully, swallowing a large sip and sitting on the stool next to Jane, Frost holding it steady for her, taking up a position behind them.

Jane nodded. "I'm glad you're staying with me tonight. Looks like I'm sleeping with the gun by the bed." She picked up a shot, tossing it back and slamming the glass down on the bar. "Maybe I should have Frost stay, too?" Jane looked at Maura questioningly, her posture tense.

Maura shook her head, eyes pleading with Jane. "No, this time I'm certain. I'll be safe with you." She swallowed hard. _I just need to be alone with you. _

Jane watched thought patterns pass across Maura's features and nodded. "Okay. I'll have a patrol sit watch outside, though." She picked up her beer and drained half the glass.

Korsak patted Frost on the shoulder. "We can take care of that, right pal?" He chuckled as Frost spilled some of his beer on his tie and glared at him.

"Sure, Korsak. Anything to help out Rizzoli and the doc." Frost grabbed a napkin from the bar, rubbing at the wet spot on the silvery blue strip down the center of his chest.

Jane smiled, momentarily taken aback by fondness for her partners, former and latter. "Thanks guys. Listen, don't mention this to Frankie if he comes in, okay? He'll only tell Ma, and…"

"Tell Ma what?" Frankie tapped her on the shoulder, handing her a shopping bag. "Ma said you should have some hot dinner… it's not so hot anymore, but you know."

Jane shook her head and sighed, turning on her stool to face him. "I swear, Frankie, if you tell her… The serial's targeting women who look like Maura." She lowered her voice, eyes boring through her little brother.

Frankie's eyes widened and he looked protectively at Maura. "You want a bodyguard tonight?" He stood up a bit straighter, hands resting on his belt, one on his service piece, one on the radio.

Maura smiled affectionately at him and shook her head. "Thank you, no, I'm alright. I'm planning to stay with Jane tonight." She sipped her wine, shifting on her barstool, an elbow resting delicately on the edge of the bar.

Frankie nodded. "If you guys need anything… I'm on night tonight, so just call." He raised his eyebrows, insistence behind his words.

"Thanks, Frankie. Hey, uh, there is something, actually." She reached behind her, picking up the baggie. "Can you enter this for me? Here's the case numbers." She scribbled them down on the back of a business card and handed them both to him. "It was on Maura's door when she and Frost went to get her clothes."

Frankie's eyes widened and he nodded, accepting the card and baggie. "Whoa, this is no joke." He pocketed the card and folded the top of the bag very carefully, sliding it into his jacket's inside pocket. "I'll go take care of it right now." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Be careful. I love you."

"Thanks, man, I love you too." She watched him walk out and leaned back against the bar, picking up her pint and gulping the other half down in a swallow. "Who's up for darts?"

Jane let them into her apartment, weapon drawn, walking through to the bedroom, checking the bathroom and closets. "Clear," she called, holstering her gun and making her way to the front room again, boots echoing softly on the wood floor.

"Jane, I'm sure that's not necessary." Maura stepped into the kitchen, pulling plates down out of the cabinet and opening the containers. "Your mother packed parmigiana," she called out to her, sliding the metal tray into the oven and turning the dial.

"Aren't you supposed to turn it on before you put the food in?" Jane smiled, stepping into the kitchen and opening the cabinet, taking out a bottle of wine and placing it on the counter.

"Contrary to popular belief, pre-heating the oven makes no difference at all to the overall temperature of the food, or the time it takes in warming. In fact, quite the opposite is true. Placing something into an oven that is cold ensures that it warms slowly, as the oven heats up, resulting in an even temperature throughout." She opened a drawer, pulling out the corkscrew.

"Do you know everything?" Jane asked, a hint of incredulity in her amusement. "But I guess that makes a certain amount of sense." She took down two glasses, placing them on the counter near the plates. "Maur…" She trailed off, her eyes drinking in the sight of Maura like the wine being opened.

"Hmm?" Maura hummed a question, eyes fixed on her task, setting the open bottle down to breathe. She turned, looking up into Jane's eyes, her breath catching on the intensity there. "Jane."

Jane closed the distance between them in seconds and slid her fingers into Maura's hair, their lips crashing together, all of Jane's emotions pouring forth into Maura. The doctor gasped, her hands resting lightly on Jane's shoulders, surprise giving way to need as she returned the kiss with fervor.

The need for air pushed the two apart, Jane's chocolate brown eyes boring into Maura's hazel ones, her hands resting on either side of Maura's neck, fingers still tangled in honey-colored locks. "I couldn't let another minute go by… " she trailed off, her whiskey voice cracking.

Maura nodded, closing her eyes on whatever Jane may have said next. "Don't. I… it's blood, Jane. The reddish brown stain is blood." She whispered, her words almost a breath, unsure if Jane even heard her until she spoke.

"I know. I've… I've known for a little while, now." She leaned her forehead against Maura's, breathing in her scent and swallowed her own words, unsure.

"Not because of this… because of everything." Maura pleaded with Jane, unsure if she was even making sense. "After."

Jane nodded, slowly, agonizingly pulling back. She turned to the counter hands gripping the edge, staring at the faux-marble, head bowed. "I don't even know…" Maura interrupted her with a feather touch on her arm. "We can talk about it, if you like."

Jane laughed a bit, the sound raspy, like a saw through green wood. "I'm not sure where to begin." She turned, not daring to look into Maura's eyes, not yet. "But I guess so, yeah." She nodded, turning her head to look at Maura without lifting it.

Maura nodded, picking up a potholder and opening the oven door, removing the parmigiana, steam rising off of it, and setting it on top of the stove. "Help me, and we'll go sit and talk."

Jane nodded, taking out a spatula and serving them both. "I got this. Grab some forks and the wine." She smiled at Maura, watching her fondly for a moment before walking out to the living area, setting the plates down on the coffee table.

Maura took two forks out of the drawer, and picked up the glasses and the bottle, following Jane out to the couch. Sitting gently, she set the glasses down and poured half a glass for each of them. "Thank you," she said quietly as Jane handed her a plate.

"You're welcome," Jane responded, just as softly. "So… " She trailed off, staring at her plate, twirling some spaghetti onto her fork.

"How long have you felt this way?" Maura's voice cracked, and she cleared her throat before continuing. "For me, I mean. Or perhaps in general is a better way to begin?" She took a sip of wine and set the glass down, cutting into her parmigiana.

Jane sat back, plate momentarily forgotten on her lap. "I had this ridiculous crush on a woman I went through the academy with. That's the first time I actually realized, 'oh hey, I kind of like someone… and it's a girl'. It freaked me out, and I kind of… pushed away her offer of friendship. You know her, I'm sure. Carla Antonelli. She's a uniform upstairs."

Maura nodded. "I've met her once or twice. She's very pretty." She chewed thoughtfully. "When did you know you were attracted to me?"

"When I met you." She laughed at Maura's dubious look. "No, really. My first thought was 'wow, she's hot'. My second thought was 'wait, what?' I've spent the last few years trying to make sense of that." She sipped her wine, placing the glass back on the table.

Maura nodded, swallowing a bite of food, and lay her fork down on the plate. "And your particular method of recovering DNA from the bartender at Merch, was…"

Jane sat up, interrupting Maura with a nod. "Just doing the job. She was attractive, but I was single-minded that day. I needed the DNA, so I got it." She shrugged, cutting into her dinner once more.

"Did you like it?" The corners of Maura's mouth twitched as she controlled a smile. Sliding a glance at Jane, she saw her sitting, fork poised halfway to her lips, eyes closed, remembering. Maura bit her lip, amusement turning into a slightly different emotion.

Jane swallowed, lowering her fork and nodded, opening her eyes. "Yeah. I did." She set her plate on the coffee table, picking up her glass of wine and regarding it thoughtfully. "I don't make it a habit of being attracted to murderers though."

Maura set her own dish aside, and moved closer to her, taking Jane's glass and placing it next to her own. "What about Medical Examiners?" Her voice was curious, her eyes were coy.

"Apparently that's another story." Jane's eyes followed Maura's movements, watching her set the glass down. "Maura, I…"

"Jane. I'm not asking you for anything. I'm not even offering you anything. When this case is over, perhaps we can discuss it further." Maura picked up Jane's hand in her own and rubbed her thumb over the scar on the back. "I don't wish to make you uncomfortable."

Jane turned, meeting Maura's gaze and caught her breath at the depth of gold Maura's eyes had turned. "I'm a cop, Maura. There'll always be a case. If we wait until the case is over, there'll be another. And another. And sometimes you'll be a target. And most of the time I will be." She turned her hand over, clasping Maura's. "I haven't a clue in hell what I'm even doing, but I know you're one of the most important people in my life… and I know that I'm damn fucking attracted to you."

"Must you swea…" Maura's protest was swallowed by Jane's lips on her own. She slid her arms around Jane's shoulders, fingers working through dark tresses, nails scraping Jane's scalp. She whimpered a moan as she felt strong hands pushing her backwards onto the couch. Eyes slipping shut, she let her hands read Jane's body, tense, muscular shoulders and arms holding her close… keeping her safe. She pulled back against some protesting moans and opened her eyes, regarding Jane thoughtfully. "You could keep me safe."

Jane kissed Maura with a passion she'd never felt. Fire burned in her eyes until they slipped shut, Maura's fingers tracing paths of lightening. She lay her down, stretching her length along Maura's, a hand settling on her hip, the other around Maura's back. She groaned as Maura pulled back, then fuzzily realized Maura's words. "Not always. You have to know that."

Maura shook her head, smiling. "Not from them. I do know that. I work in the same building you do. This isn't the first time I've been a target… and it won't be the last. But here, in your arms… Jane…" She swallowed, for the first time at a loss for words.

Jane licked her lips, holding Maura's gaze unbroken. She opened her mouth to speak, and her phone rang. "Shit!" Sighing, she sat up slowly and looked at Maura a bit sadly. "It's Korsak."

"Language, Jane." Maura smiled and sat up, straightening her blouse. "It's alright. I believe we've both spoken volumes." She picked up her glass, sipping the wine from it as Jane answered the call. "Rizzoli."

"_I did what you asked me to. I'm still not happy about it."_

"I know, I know. I promise, I've got all the bases covered." Jane picked up her fork, taking a bite of now-cold parmigiana. "This is going to work."

"_Alright. I hope you know what you're doing, Jane." _

"I do, Vince. I swear." Jane sighed as the call disconnected, and she set her phone down on the coffee table.

"Another lead?" Maura asked hopefully, picking up her own dish and taking a bite. She chewed slowly, eyes far away. "It's Hoyt, isn't it?"

"What?" Jane looked up sharply, eyes wide. Her entire body tensed at the name, searing pain running through her hands.

Maura nodded, setting her dish down once more. "Croyth Hales. It's an anagram of Charles Hoyt." She folded her hands in her lap, gazing at Jane openly.

"He's behind bars." Jane's voice was flat, and she sipped some wine to cover it. "It's a coincidence."

"No it isn't. He has someone working for him, perhaps he trained someone while he was free, or found someone due for release in prison. The Ripper is his creation." Maura's tone was matter-of-fact. She reached for Jane's plate, accepting it when Jane handed it to her with a nod of thanks.

"I didn't think about the prison angle, I'll admit, but yes. You just said everything I figured out this afternoon." She sighed, a hand on her forehead. "We have six days until the Ripper strikes again, if he stays on pattern."

Maura nodded, walking back in from the kitchen. "I have a weeks' worth of clothing, and two spare dresses in my office. You're remarkably easy to predict sometimes." She sat next to Jane again, and took her hand. "Is it alright if I do this? Casual touching can sometimes be distracting. I don't wish to interrupt your train of thought."

Jane shook her head, squeezing Maura's hand. "You're fine. I'll run the prison release files tomorrow. Distraction sounds really good right now." She looked at Maura seriously and when she spoke, her voice was soft. "I only know of two people who have ever seen me at my worst. You and Vince are without a doubt the people I trust most on this planet. When Hoyt got me the first time, I turned my back on Korsak, requested another partner. I thought he'd see me as weak, because he'd seen my vulnerability." She cleared her throat a bit, and took a sip of wine to steel her reserve. "But you watched over me, you demanded my vulnerability and protected it… Maur, you're kind of my hero." Jane's eyes twinkled with a bit of amusement.

Maura raised a hand to her chest, eyes kind and glassy with unshed tears. "Jane, that's… I'm overcome." She smiled and reached for her, deceptively strong arms wrapping around her friend. "I'm well aware of the tensions that come with your chosen profession, and your determination in your duty is part of what I love about you." She swallowed, hyper-aware of her words, chosen with care.

"You… love me?" Jane's voice crack, huskiness turning to a squeak. "Maur…"

Maura interrupted her with a raise of her hand. "Jane, you are the best friend I've ever had. I do indeed love you, as I have for the past several years. Perhaps the… blood type has changed, but the fact remains that it is blood." She held on a bit tighter to Jane, then loosened her grip, letting Jane move away if she needed to.

Jane thought over Maura's words, relaxing in her hold. "Alright, that's fair. What does that have to do with what I said, though?" She shifted as Maura's grip eased, not to move away, but to sidle closer.

Maura smiled as Jane leaned her head on her shoulder. "Your vulnerability is a reminder that through your casework, you remain in control of your humanity. I've read studies on police officers who become… crime fighting machines, I believe was the phrase used. They forget about the people who surround them, and a high percentage rate become victims of suicide, either purposely by their own weapon, or through carelessness by a perpetrator. You once said we make an especially good team, and I'd like to think that extends beyond the stationhouse. When I need someone to make me feel safe, whether my frontal lobe recognizes the legitimacy of the claim or not, you are always there. I was, and still am, honored that you would let me return the favor."

Jane nodded, letting Maura's words sink in. "So what you're saying is, you're glad I let you hold my gun." She smirked up at the doctor, her arm slipping around Maura's waist.

Maura raised an eyebrow, analyzing Jane's words and body language before smirking back. "Yes, I suppose that's also true." She stroked her fingers through Jane's hair, pushing it back from her face. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, gazes locked together in fondness and admiration. Slowly, Maura leaned in and kissed Jane softly, her eyes fluttering closed. Pulling back after a moment, she smiled. "We should get some rest."

Jane nodded, rising slowly, a hand outstretched. "Come lay with me?"

Maura placed her hand in Jane's, rising as well and nodded. "It would be my pleasure."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane walked into the bullpen, well-rested. "Frost, see if you can get me the records of all the recently released prisoners from where Hoyt's been stashed. Cross reference them with any sort of medical background. Doctors, EMTs, even medical school." She sat down at her desk, sipping her coffee with a smile.

"I'm on it." He began typing furiously, eyes flicking back and forth on his screen. "You look… well, you look good. You and the doc round up some hot young studs last night?" He chuckled, sending the documents to the printer.

"Nah, Doc and I had a good long chat, that's all." She crossed her legs loosely, continuing to sip her coffee. "Sometimes that's all you need."

Korsak nodded, sipping his own coffee. "A friend is the best thing in the world during a big case. You just need someone outside to tell you you're still human, am I right?"

Jane nodded, taking a deep breath. "Got it in one." She stood, moving to the printer and scanned the list of names. "Any of these cellmates with Hoyt recently?" Sitting back at her desk, she lay the sheets down and studied it a bit closer.

Frost clacked at his keys, then shook his head. "Not one. Hoyt's current cellmate is the same as since we put him away." He shrugged. "Dead end."

Jane nodded. "Alright, well, come on." She stood, picking up her blazer and sliding it on, clipping her gun and badge to her belt. "Let's go see if we can make the cuckoo sing." She picked up her cup with an eye in Korsak's direction. He simply nodded imperceptibly. "Have fun," he said absently, chuckling at a video of a puppy rolling around on a floor.

Jane pulled up in front of the prison, shutting the engine. She lay a hand on Frost's arm as he moved to get out of the car. "Wait. Listen, I need to fill you in on something. There's no way Hoyt's going to give it up without getting what he wants."

Frost nodded, turning back to her. "We know what he wants, Jane. He wants you." He looked at her, his gaze intense.

Jane nodded back, swallowing. "I'm going to give him what he wants, Frost." She licked her lips.

"What? You can't be serious!" Frost's hazel eyes shined gold with fury. "I'm not letting you give up your career, your family, hell, your life to him!"

Jane smiled at Frost, deeply touched. "Frost, I'm not an idiot. Here's the plan…" She trailed off as the radio crackled, then her phone rang, Frost's own sounding. "Rizzoli."

Jane and Frost walked into the alley, brow furrowed in confusion as she stepped toward Maura, crouching next to a remarkably whole body. "This doesn't look like our Ripper… why'd we get called in?"

Maura nodded, pointing to the throat. "Scalpel incision, same length and depth. Same scarf, multiple contusions surrounding it on the neck, cause of death, asphyxia." She looked up. "And it's a break in the cycle."

Jane nodded, staring at the body. "I don't get it." She pulled out her phone, typing furiously, the sighed. "Oh, now I do."

Maura stood, peering over Jane's shoulder, Frost on her other side. "There'll be another. The Ripper's first of two vics, on the same day, was only a throat incision. They called it the double event." She sighed again, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Those murders broke the cycle, too. I should have seen it."

Maura rubbed Jane's shoulder gently as Frankie came running into the alley. "Janie, there's something you gotta see, a couple streets over."

Jane nodded, looking at Maura. "You done with her?" She crooked a thumb toward the body on the floor. "Cos here's two of two."

Maura nodded. "My preliminaries are finished, yes." She picked up her bags and moved to Jane's side. "Let's go see."

Walking into the alley with Frankie, Frost immediately recoiled, retching in a corner. "What the…?" Maura moved to the corpse's side, crouching down and inserting a thermometer. "Jane, these mutilations were performed here."

Jane's eyes widened. "Frankie, get the crime unit in here. Radio for backup. He can't be far." She moved to Maura's side, a hand clamped over her mouth and nose. "Jesus Christ."

The woman lay in a large pool of blood, her throat cut. Her face was shredded, a torn scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Her abdomen was open, intestines drawn out and draped across her right shoulder, blood and feces smeared along their length. Maura removed the thermometer and began poking around inside the gaping wound. "Her kidney's missing as well as part of her uterus, and there's this piece of her intestines here, next to her body. Both eyelids have been cut through, the tip of her nose has been removed and her earlobes have been sliced." She blinked and gazed up at Jane. "He's enjoying this."

Jane nodded, relieved when Frankie returned with the crime scene unit. "Nothing?" She crossed her arms, turning away from the body.

Frankie shook his head sadly. "This is on my beat. I came through here about an hour ago, then again ten minutes ago. That's when I found her. I'd heard your call on the radio, so I came running over." He swallowed hard, looking over his shoulder at the body. "She looks just like…"

"I know, Frankie. I know." Jane rubbed the scar on her right palm, her foot tapping. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?" She pulled at his arm, leading him to the other end of the alley.

"Course, anything. What's up?" He looked at her curiously, thumbs hooked into his belt. "Are you okay?"

Jane nodded, watching the other side of the alley, thumb still working over her scar. "I'm fine… Frankie, would it freak you out if I… batted for the other team?" She watched Maura working, unable to look Frankie in the eyes.

"If you… Janie, do I look like an asshole? You're my sister, what do I care who you're into? We live in Massachusetts for chrissakes. Who…" He twisted, looking over his shoulder at what Jane was staring at. "Is… it's Maura, isn't it?"

Jane met his gaze and nodded silently. Her face betrayed nothing, her eyes told him everything. "It's been a long time coming, I think."

Frankie shrugged and smiled. "You two'd look cute together. You act like it already anyhow." He lay a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder. "Does she know?"

"Yeah, she knows. We've been talking about it since this case… all the vics looked like her, and I realized I couldn't let anything happen to her without… trying." She smiled a bit and shrugged, looking away. "I'm pretty sure she's game."

"Well, alright then." He grinned, shifting on his feet a little, gravel crunching under his boots. "You gonna tell Ma and Pop?"

"Not yet. Not until this is over, at least. Shit, Frankie, I'm not even sure what I'm doing." She stared at her feet, realizing the truth of her words.

"Neither did I, the first time," he admitted softly. "I don't mean sex, perv," he added, seeing Jane's face, features twisted in disgust. "I mean dating. Susie Mclanahan, remember?" He grinned again, remembering.

Jane nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I remember. You tried to give her a frog." She laughed, shaking her head. "Well, Maura would probably find that endearing, but I get your point."

"Good. I gotta write up my statement, you guys good here?" He looked over at Frost, his natural complexion three shades paler.

"Yeah, we're good. I love you, Frankie."

Frankie leaned up, kissing his sister's cheek and hugging her quickly. "I love you too, sis."

Jane watched him walk away, then stepped over to Frost. "You okay, man?" She lay a hand on his shoulder, rubbing gently for a moment.

Frost nodded, breathing deeply through his mouth. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I didn't eat lunch, lucky for me… and our crime scene." He took another deep breath, then looked over at her. "So what do we have?"

Jane's brow furrowed in frustration. "The rest of the day to go talk to Hoyt."

Jane turned to Frost as they locked up their guns inside the prison. "So remember, follow my lead. You want to get angry at me for offering it, go ahead. Yell at me. It'll be more convincing." She accepted the ID card from the guard and the two of them began walking through the security doors.

"Oh, I will. I'm still not happy that I've been left out of the loop." He walked into the interview room, leaning against the wall. "Or with your offer."

Nodding, she glanced at the door. "Save it." She moved back as Hoyt was brought in, four guards holding him. Once he was seated and shackled, he looked up at Jane and smirked.

"Hoyt." Jane crossed her arms, looking down at him.

"Jane," he said, delight on his face. "I've missed you so." He leaned his head back, looking at her through lowered lashes.

"I know the Ripper's yours." She stood her ground, a foot from the table, voice dry. "Call him off, you've had your fun."

"Now why would I do that? He's doing such a lovely job of re-creation." He grinned, shifting as much as the tight chains would let him.

"You and I both know Dr. Isles is his intended target. Stop him." She allowed a tiny bit of plea creep into her voice, the ease with which she did so startled her. Filing it away in the back of her mind, she narrowed her gaze on the monster across from her. "I'll do whatever you want."

Hoyt narrowed his own eyes, staring at her coldly, face devoid of emotion save wariness. "Whatever. I. Want." He punctuated his words pointedly, reaching up with his right hand, craning his neck to scratch his cheek. "Now Jane, what is it I want?"

Jane grit her teeth. "You know what you want. So do I. Let's cut the crap. Call him off. I'll arrange it."

"Ah, the gallant detective gives herself to the monster in order to save the fair damsel." He grinned once more, enjoying the interaction. "How do I know you won't lie to me?"

Frost's eyes widened as he realized the depth of Jane's words. "You're fucking serious! You're gonna give yourself in her place? What are you, crazy?" He pushed himself off the wall, his hazel eyes golden with fury.

Hoyt's lips twitched with a smile. "Your partner didn't know? How naughty of you, Jane." He leaned back in his seat again and smiled smarmily. "Give me a phone."

Jane nodded to a guard, who left the room, coming back with a telephone. He plugged it into the wall and turned on the speakerphone. "Go ahead. Do it."

"A show of faith, Jane. Show me." He lurched forward, causing the guards and Frost to reach for their respective weapons, Frost fumbling at the empty holster, the guards gripping their nightsticks tightly. Holt laughed as he made contact with the buttons.

Jane sighed and nodded, calling out the door for the head guard. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she rubbed the scar on her palm with her left hand. "Unlock the conjugal trailer. Leave me the key, and make sure no one goes near it for the next two days." The guard looked dubious but nodded. "It'll be done in ten minutes."

As soon as he left, Jane turned to Hoyt, nodding. "You heard the man. You call off the Ripper, and I'll be waiting for you in that trailer. Unarmed." She swallowed, eyes closing again.

Hoyt smirked, letting it stretch into a grin. "I knew you couldn't escape me for long, Jane. Checkmate." He dialed the numbers, a gravelly voice on the other end. _"Hello?"_

Hoyt leaned down, speaking low, but loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "Enough, Jacky boy. You're finished. The job's done."

"_I'm done? No more?"_

"No more, Jacky boy. You've done everything I could have wanted." He grinned as the call disconnected from the other end. "I'm sorry, was that too short for you to trace, Detective Frost?" He turned his head slowly, locking his gaze with hazel eyes. Turning back, he focused on Jane. "Shall we?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "I'll be there waiting." She walked out the door without another word, Frost running after her. "Jane, no!"


	9. Chapter 9

Maura paced in front of Jane's desk, every so often glaring over at Korsak. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?" She walked over to his desk, heels clicking and her tone demanding. "Jane and Detective Frost have been gone nearly all day."

"I told you, they went to interview Hoyt. You know how tough he is to crack." Korsak stared at his computer screen, refusing to meet her furious gaze.

"Vince Korsak, if anything's happened to…" Maura's eyes widened as a whiskey voice rang behind her. "Happened to who?" Jane moved up behind Maura, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Korsak looked up at Jane, eyes full of questions. "You. The doc's been convinced Hoyt killed ya." He gestured towards Maura, shrugging.

"I'm fine, Maur." Jane smiled at the doctor, eyes twinkling. "Right here." She squeezed Maura's shoulder before walking back over to her desk, sitting down. "I got Hoyt to call off his Ripper, but we weren't able to get him to tell us who he was."

Maura looked between Jane and Frost, eyes wide and unbelieving. She walked over to Jane's desk, leaning against it. "But… how…" She stopped, swallowing and gazed into Jane's eyes, desperately searching for truth and finding it. "It's over?"

Jane nodded, sitting up and reaching for her hands, smiling when Maura slipped them into her own. "It's over." She ran her thumbs over the backs of the doctor's hands. "Wanna get some coffee?"

Korsak and Frost exchanged a look. "You two wanna tell us something?" Korsak asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jane shook her head, her eyes never leaving Maura's. "Not really. Maybe someday when you two clowns grow up." She stood as Maura nodded belatedly, leading her out of the bullpen.

"So what went down? I know what the plan was, how'd it go off?" Korsak looked at Frost, his voice low, a hand gripping the arm of his chair as he leaned over.

"Well, she didn't tell me until we were in the damn locker room, but I'll be damned if it didn't go off exactly as she said it would. One thing's bothering me, though." Frost's voice was low as well, eyes flicking between Korsak and his computer screen.

"What's that?" Korsak strained to see what Frost was staring at. "Whatcha doin' anyway?"

"Satisfying my curiosity." He clacked at his keys for a few minutes. A closed caption video popped up on his screen, showing two large Irish men walking into a trailer containing a bed, toilet and sink. A few minutes passed, and Hoyt walked into the trailer, his face suddenly contorting with pain as the men stabbed him repeatedly. One man reached into his pocket, pulling out a scalpel and slicing Hoyt's throat, before they both walked out and locked the door behind them. Frost glanced over at Korsak, who looked away sharply, whistling, and clicked the small 'x' at the top of the page.

"Listen, Maura…" Jane began, staring at her hands on her coffee cup. "I…" she trailed off again, then laughed. "I have no idea what I'm doing." She fidgeted in her seat, glancing around the coffee shop in nervous habit.

Maura smiled, laying her hands over Jane's. "Then why are you attempting to put concerted effort into a situation that's been working so well with none?" She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs under the table. "Stop trying, Jane."

Jane took a breath and nodded. She gazed into Maura's eyes, and began again. "Let me cook dinner for you tonight?"

Maura nodded, her smile widening a bit. "I'd like that very much." She let go of Jane's hands, sipping her own coffee. "However, now that we've established our plans this evening, perhaps you could ease my mind a bit more?"

Jane sighed and nodded, lowering her voice. "I did something very unethical, Maur." She glanced around again, this time out of unease.

Maura nodded, quiet. "You spoke to Patrick Doyle." She spoke simply, her tone free of disdain or judgment. She fiddled with a sugar packet, meeting Jane's eyes.

Jane nodded, eyes widening a bit. "How…?" She shifted in her seat, sipping her coffee. She stared back at Maura, swallowing thickly.

"It's the only viable explanation. May I ask a question?" She continued looking at Jane, her gaze open.

"Always." Jane nodded, looking down, suddenly wishing Maura's hands were still on her own.

"Will Charles Hoyt survive?" As if in answer to Jane's silent plea, she slid a hand across the table, taking one of Jane's.

"No." Jane's tone was final.

Maura simply nodded, looking down at their hands. "I should be angry, relieved… something. And yet…"

"I know the feeling." Jane looked at Maura suddenly, her brows wrinkled in vulnerability. "Maur… I had to."

"I won't say a word." She furrowed her own in concern for Jane. "I have your back."


	10. Chapter 10

Jane moved around her kitchen, taking things out of cabinets seemingly at random, checking a small index card every couple of moments. She opened the container of pasta from her mother, sliding the strands into a pot of boiling water. Checking the clock on the wall, she nodded to herself, putting another pot on the stove, starting to put together the homemade sauce that was her family's legacy. Watching her own hands moving, she felt herself relax as her thoughts turned to Maura.

It had been nearly a month since the case began, forcing her to take stock of her feelings for the doctor, and as confusing as it all still was, she knew this was right. She smiled to herself as she seasoned and tasted, Maura was the only one she ever willingly let see her weak side, and over and over Maura had proved worthy of her trust.

Stepping back and leaning against the counter, she closed her eyes and remembered curling into Maura's strength, head on her shoulder. Safe. It was the first time since she lived with her own parents that she'd felt that way. Exhaling a breath, she turned the flame down and moved around her apartment, setting the coffee table with placemats and candles, a bottle of wine opened and breathing nearby.

_Two hundred dollars. She's so worth it, but Jesus, two hundred dollars._ She smiled to herself, moving into her bedroom to change clothes. She'd wanted to make the bedroom look nice, too, but was unsure of what might happen that night. Satisfying herself with the simplicity of cleanliness, she slid into the simple black dress her mother had purchased ages ago. _Guess I have a reason to wear it after all._

Moving back into the kitchen on bare feet, she heard a knock at her door. She strode purposefully to the front of the apartment, peering through the peephole and opening the door, an eyebrow raised at her partner.

"Whoa, partner, you look great," he said, smiling. "Got a minute?" Frost leaned on the doorjamb with a forearm, his stance relaxed.

Jane tossed a glance at the cable box's clock and nodded. "C'mon in, you have about ten." She turned, walking back toward the kitchen, hearing Frost's soft footfall as he stepped inside, closing the door. "What's up?"

Frost took up a position against the counter, leaning against it at ease, arms crossed loosely over his chest. "Well, firstly, nice job on Hoyt. All the right information leaked through the prison, just the right people in just the right place at just the right time." His tone was flat, revealing.

Jane looked up sharply. "You know."

He nodded. "You could have told me. I wouldn't have argued, you know. Two demons gone with two Irish cons doing an added ten years apiece for the rap? It's perfect, and I can't say I'd have done any different."

Jane swallowed, taking a breath. "I didn't have a choice. It's not even about Hoyt, except he might have called in the Ripper again, once he'd realized my ruse. I had to keep Maura safe… isn't that why we became cops? To protect people?"

Frost nodded, his hands raised in defense. "Whoa, I just told you, I'm not judging. I did a little hacking… I erased the security footage." He was quiet, then added, "Korsak and I are the only ones who know. Cavenaugh got the call just after you'd left. I told him you never had any intention of fulfilling the deal you gave Hoyt, and that the order to the head guard was for show."

Jane dipped a spoon into the pan, tasting the sauce and fired off a text to her mother. "_Okay, what's the secret? This tastes nothing like it should." _Turning back to Frost she nodded. "He bought it?"

Frost nodded. "I told him the plan was to let Hoyt into the conjugal trailer, so he'd think it was on the level. We had no idea those thugs would be waiting. Whether he believes it in his heart, I have no idea, but if he doesn't, he's not showing it."

Jane's phone played the Twilight Zone theme, and she snatched it off the counter. _"Add a palm's worth of brown sugar and some lemon juice. Who are you cooking for?"_ Jane ignored the question and added the remaining ingredients, tasting it once more, eyes closing in bliss. "Frost, taste this." She held the spoon up for him, grinning as his own hazel eyes closed. "I know, right?"

He grinned slowly, eyes fluttering open. "Holy shit, that's…" He gestured, unable to find adjectives that could do the sauce justice.

Jane nodded. "My mother gave me the recipe. It's not her real sauce, she'd never give me that, but this is the recipe she gives out, and it's still damn good." She glanced at the clock and wiped her hands, cleaning up the kitchen quickly. "And you need to get out."

Frost nodded, chuckling. "Hot date, huh? He must be something special if you're cooking for him." He pushed himself off the counter and began moving to the door. "I just wanted to let you know I got your back, but no more secrets, okay? We're in this together."

Jane nodded, touched. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I needed… no, you know what? I'm just sorry I lied to you. From now on, you know what I know. Deal?" She smiled, impulsively hugging him.

Frost nodded, smiling as he returned the embrace. "Alright, I'll let you get back to your date preparations." He opened the door, Maura standing on the other side, hand poised to knock. "Hey, Dr. Isles." The greeting spilled forth easily, a moment behind his realization. "Wait, you're Rizzoli's date?"

Jane groaned from behind, her peripheral vision catching the clock's digital display ticking to the hour. Maura's timing was always precise. She made a decision, stepping forward and nodded at Frost. "Yes, she is."

Maura watched the exchange, trepidation at Frost's possible reaction quelled by Jane's immediate reaction. She felt a warmth spread through her, escaping in a small smile. _I never should have doubted her, not for a moment._

Frost looked between the two women then shrugged. "Okay. I guess I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. Well, enjoy your evening." He smiled, stepping through the door past Maura, his hand brushing her shoulder. "That's my partner. Hurt her and you're dead meat," he stage whispered, half joking in Maura's ear.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jane called after Frost, his chuckle echoing through the hallway as he opened the door to the stairs. "Idiot." She stepped aside for Maura to enter, closing the door quietly behind her. "He was kidding, you know."

Maura smiled, eyes flicking over Jane's form, drinking her in. "I'm aware." She held out a single rose. "This is for you," she said simply, adding, "You look breathtaking."

Jane accepted the flower with a small smile and ducked her head a bit as her cheeks turned pink. "Thanks." Jane fidgeted a bit, suddenly and inexplicably nervous.

Maura stepped forward, sensing her unease and took her free hand. "Stop overthinking. I'm here, and your entire apartment smells amazing." She smiled, squeezing Jane's hand.

Jane gazed down at their clasped hands and nodded, letting go reluctantly to move further into the kitchen. "There's wine in the living room. I managed to not make the cork crumble when I opened it." She smiled over at Maura, serving them both plates of pasta and garlic bread, and carried them inside. Setting them down on the table, she leaned over slightly, lighting the candles.

Maura watched Jane move, every step graceful in its lack of grace. She moved to the other end of the couch, pouring glasses of wine for them both. "You purchased…" She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I adore you."

Jane sat down, legs crossed at the ankle beneath her and nodded. "It was good, what?" She watched Maura sit down, accepting the glass from her as she did. "Maura…"

Maura sipped her wine then set the glass aside, turning to face Jane, giving her full attention to her. "Yes, Jane?" She gazed openly at her, memorizing her features, yearning to touch her, trace her fingertips over her lips.

"I want to be with you." She took a breath, rephrasing her words. "I want to take you out, and cook for you. I want to hold your hand in public." She swallowed, clearing her head. "Maura, I love you."

Maura raised a hand to her throat, overcome with emotion. "Jane, hearing those words come from your lips is a dream come true." She reached for Jane's hands, taking them both in her own. "You don't do anything by halves, do you?" She smiled, lifting first one hand, then the other to her lips, kissing the knuckles gently. "You're everything I could have ever wanted in a lover, a partner, a friend. I'd be honored to show it to the world."

Jane leaned forward, kissing Maura gently, allowing emotion to deepen it. She slid her fingers through Maura's hair, pulling her closer, letting everything she felt flow through the kiss, into the woman she knew she wanted to spend all of her free time with.

Pulling back for air, Maura picked up her plate with a twinkle in her eye. "This looks delicious," she said, taking a bite. "Oh, Jane… this is absolutely…" She paused, chewing, her eyes closed as she let the flavor spread over her tongue. Her eyes snapped open. "Did your mother give you her coveted recipe?"

Jane shook her head. "No, if she'd known it was you I was entertaining, she might have, but this is only half of it." She smiled, taking a bite herself. "Maybe one day, so I can cook for you again, she'll give it to me."

"Do you worry about informing her of our new relationship?" Maura sipped her wine, twirling more pasta on her fork. "I understand if you do."

Jane shook her head. "Nah, Ma loves me… and you. Pop might not be too happy, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it… and Frankie knows." She took a large bite of bread, turning her head when she realized Maura wasn't speaking.

"He knows?" Maura smiled, glass poised a hair's breadth from her lips. She recovered, sipping the silken liquid and placing her glass on the table.

Jane nodded, swallowing. "I told him when we found the last vic." She shrugged a bit, trying to brush it off as no big deal. "If he could accept it, then I didn't really care about anyone else."

Maura nodded. "That makes perfect sense, Jane. I assume… he was understanding?" She lifted a napkin to her lips, dabbing at the sauce that lingered there, mixed with wine.

"Yeah, he told me we already act like we're together… which you've said a couple times. It made me feel good." She set her fork down, watching Maura for a moment. "I guess we do. I've kind of been thinking about the way we act with each other… I'm kind of surprise Frost didn't see it coming. I'm sure anyone else would have."

Maura thought Jane's words over then turned, meeting her eyes. "Consider for a moment that Detective Frost has some tact, instead. He's a fine detective, just like you. I'm rather certain he knew." She smiled, leaning back against the couch, wineglass in hand, legs crossed at the knee.

Jane thought her words over then nodded, smirking to herself. _Touche, Frost._ "Okay, I suppose. So, um… I thought maybe we could watch a movie, you know…" she trailed off, realizing how nervous she sounded. "God, Maura…"

Maura lifted an arm, her eyebrow raised, waiting for Jane to lean over. "A movie sounds delightful. I'm accustomed to a certain level of closeness from you, however, when we watch television."

Jane smiled, her entire body relaxing. "I could have been in pajamas, huh?" Her amusement rang through her words as she leaned closer to Maura, her head sliding onto her lap.

"Excuse me?" Maura paused in her sip, looking down at Jane curiously.

"I mean, you wouldn't care if I was in a dress, or in pj's." Jane's eyes fluttered closed as Maura's fingers slid through her hair.

"Jane, your _ass_ in pajamas is one of my favorite sights in the world."

Hoyt sat down on the motel room bed, eyes glinting with dark humor. "The video was uploaded as planned?" He stretched and began changing clothes. "It's already been viewed, hacked and deleted by the detective." Hoyt's companion sat in a chair, smoking filter less cigarettes. He stubbed out his current one in and already filled ashtray. "He never even bothered to check where it was uploaded from. All my careful work..." "Is meaningless now." Hoyt waved away his companion's words with a hand. "And the Micks who were supposed to have killed me?" He tied his shoes and stood, slipping a shirt on, beginning to button it up. "Dead in a prison fight. Both of them. You're as good as a ghost yourself," the man said, laughing. "Not as much of a ghost as I am, but that's okay." He pulled another cigarette from the crumpled pack on the table and lit a match. He held it up, lighting the tip and inhaled deeply. "So where to?" "Oh, we're staying close, Jacky boy. We're staying very close."


End file.
